Mystic Falls
by Miss poetry
Summary: Issac using the power of the quill sends Emma, Lily, Killian and Neal to Mystic Falls.


Once Upon a Time in Mystic Falls

Part I

The apprentice was not one for truth. Isaac knew the truth, the power of the quill. How could he not, he had spend fifty years doing his research ever since Walt Disney died in 1966 he took over. He travel the realms collecting bits and pieces of information. He knew the quill could do the impossible bring the dead back to life. He was no fool he knew that magic came at a price, to give life one must take a life.

Isaac wasn't always a bad man; he had been good once all he ever wanted to do was write. He loved telling stories, stories where his life. He was a lonely man even as a boy he had been lonely his only companion was pen and paper. He went though the motions, went to college and got a master in English. Life had been unkind to him, he couldn't find a job in writing, with the industry crashing and all. All he had were rejected manuscripts. He knew he needed a job so he worked as a salesman. He went from a terrible job to another and another.

Isaac had almost given up hope. He was working selling TV's. His boss was not only demanding but plain out cruel. He used every opportunity to embarrass and humiliate Isaac. He had fallen so low he was contemplating suicided. His boss had just embarrassed him yet again about his rejected manuscripts. He was hastily walking to his apartment when he collides against an elderly man all his papers went to the floor. Although Isaac had lost all hope he still had not lost his good nature.

Isaac quickly help the elderly man (the apprentice) to his feet.

Isaac: Are you okay, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention...

He is surprised the elderly man is quickly on his feet and retrieves all his papers.

Apprentice mostly to himself.

Apprentice: You're a writer? No wonder fate brought me to you.

He quickly hands Isaac his manuscript and a business card.

Isaac takes the manuscript and then see the business card but when he looks up the apprentice is gone.

He hold the business card with the name Star Publishing. The card doesn't have a telephone only an address. Isaac turn it around and in the back a single line is written:

Where dreams come true.

Isaac looks at his clock it 7pm so he knows the place will be close but he figures there's no harm in checking out the place. The address is only a few block down from where he is. He quickly arrived at the place; he's instantly disappointed. It's the old newspaper building that had been abandoned for decades.

Isaac in his mind: You idiot it was too good to be true.

But something compelled him to stay so he tried to open the door that he knew was locked to keep loiters out. He is surprised to find the door open.

Isaac: Hello?

The sound of his voice echoes against the empty silence. He knows he should leave but something calls to him. He makes his way through the long hallway them upstairs and in the second floor there is a door that reads: Star Publishing. He feels like he's in a daze but he quickly opens the door and he sees the elderly man he encountered on the street.

Isaac: You...

Apprentice: You're late, we have so much to discuss but very little time.

It is there that Isaac becomes the author. A good author he was for a while. He traveled the realms collecting stories writing only the truth. He found pleasure in his work.

One day he is in the Enchanted Forest writing the story of Snow White when out of nowhere a bandit appears.

Bandit: Well, well if it isn't the scribe.

Before Isaac can use the quill and the ink the bandit takes them away; he is about to break the quill.

Isaac: Stop! I need that.

The bandit stops.

Bandit: Okay you want these trinkets back. Write me my happy ending. I want to win for once.

Isaac is quite for a moment; he knows he cannot break the rules the apprentice warn him. He could easily make another quill but getting ink was the tricky part. He had not seen the apprentice in years. He knew he was in the bandit's hands. Isaac didn't know what to do so he sitting there motionless against a tree.

He sees a few rocks fly over his head and hit the bandit right in the head. The bandits drops the ink and the quill to the floor. Isaac quickly retrieve then and is surprised to see the assailant who attack the bandit is a young boy but not just any boy; he is Baelfire, the dark one's son.

Baelfire: Leave him alone.

The bandit must have recognized Baelfire because he takes one look at the boy and take off running.

Isaac: Thank you, my boy.

Baelfire: I heard rumors that the author was here...I need...

Isaac: I can't help you.

Baelfire: But you don't...

Isaac: I know you are Rumpelstiltskin's son you want me to break the curse. I can't, your papa has a lot of things to do before the curse is broken. Stay strong my boy and remember your papa is a good man. He'll come around.

Isaac leaves but something about young boy touches his heart. Baelfire wasn't angry or demanded anything from him.

Isaac continue his path until he fell in love with a vile woman name Cruella. He spent only a few moments but those few moments where enough to corrupt him. He gave her his heart where as she saw him as means to end her imprisonment.

He eventually returns to his job as the author but he no longer had the passion. He was angry and began to do the unthinkable he broke the rules and change the story. He was resentful and used any opportunity to hurt the heroes. The apprentice eventually trapped him the book until Emma release him.

He managed escape the heroes with the help of Mr. Gold. He finds out about Baelfire death and decides do the imaginable; he decides to bring him back. Isaac has spent his entire life treated like scum even the apprentice had not been kind the only person that had shown kindness was Baelfire. The young boy had defend him knowing he was the author and even when Isaac had told him he couldn't help the boy wasn't angry.

Isaac decides to write his final story. He knows breaking the rules will end his career as the author. Mr. Gold cast a spell to make the entire town fall asleep. Isaac in the meantime kills Zelena and takes her blood. He also takes, blood from Emma, Henry, Killian, Lily and finally Mr. Gold. The union of the blood gives him the ink to write. So while the town is asleep Isaac can recreated a new story. He had found the spell to rewrite someone else story sending Bealfire there and changing his path.

Part II

Isaac begins to write:

Emma Swan sit on the graveyard on the tombs of her adoptive parents. Everyday after school she would visit Grayson and Miranda Gilbert and write in her diary.

The tragedy was fresh in her mind even after several months. They were driving her home from a party the night of the accident. Her parents were not strict they only had one rule if she went out partying, never drive or leave with anyone if she was drunk; she would have to call them. Emma was not one for drinking so she had never had to call them. But in this occasion she was drunk so she figured Caroline must have spike the punch or something.

Her parents picked her up without any fuss or complain. They were ten minutes away from home crossing the bridge when the car overturned and fell into the lake. Emma was unsure as to how it happened or as to how she even survive all she remembered was laying in a hospital bed and her aunt Jenna claiming she had killed her parents. It was there that Jenna screamed at her that she was a charity case that she was adopted.

Emma didn't believe it at first but she wanted to know the truth so she went snooping through her parents stuff and found out aunt Jenna was speaking the truth. Although she still was a senior in high school, Emma was eighteen so she was able to live on her own. To Jenna dismay the Gilbert's had trusted Emma so they left her everything without the messy idea of a trust fund. She could take possession of all the money right way. Emma stays in the house she grew up in. Aunt Jenna resented her even more because she got the house.

Dear Diary,

Today I will smile and when they ask how I feel I will say okay. But maybe people don't really care and only ask to be courteous. I know this is silly but I often wonder why Swan. Why is my last name Swan? Swans are such beautiful creatures yet my life is anything but beautiful. I have spent my entire life being Emma Gilbert only to find out it was all a lie. I finally understand why aunt Jenna was such a bitch. But enough with the pity party. I must be strong Lily is right. Mom, I wish you were here. I'm sorry I change my last name to Swan but aunt Jenna... Well she was being aunt Jenna. I have good news Lily has finally turned eighteen; she's out of the system and she moved in with me. I miss you and dad. I know you had hopes for me and Matt but I didn't have the heart to tell you, I had broke up with him a few week

before...

I'm still friends with Matt. In a brighter note I did meet a new boy, unfortunately I didn't get his name but he seems too mature to be in high school. He seems mysterious yet sweet at the same time. And yes Caroline is still being a jerk. I don't think she'll ever get over the idea that I'm captain of the cheerleaders.

A thick fog covers the graveyard. Emma figures out it's probably a kid playing a prank.

Emma quickly stands up.

Emma: Who's there?

Only the echo of her voice is heard. She's about to leave but then she spots him. The new boy at school, she had briefly seen him when Caroline and her crew pushed her into the men's room. She was so embarrassed that she ran.

He walks over to where's she's standing.

Neal: We didn't get a chance to meet. I'm Neal Cassidy and you're Emma Gilbert or Swan...I'm so sorry...

Emma: Emma Swan is fine. What's with the fog is that you're idea of a prank.

Neal: Actually not my idea. Let's get out of here...

Of course Neal knew who was creating the fog. How could he not it was Killian Jones his adoptive uncle, this was his signature move along with the creepy back birds and compulsion. He still couldn't believe Tinker Bell had given him those powers not that he needed them; he was gorgeous and women would fall at his feet.

Neal quickly heads back into town with Emma. He doesn't understand how can Emma be identical to his Tinker Bell. It was Emma that had lead him to small town of Mystic Falls. He knew Killian was right behind him after all he sworn never to leave him in peace. Neal had spent almost one hundred and fifty years ruining away from Killian. They had been closer than two brothers could be until they met Tinker Bell.

When Killian met Neal, he was but a small boy but Killian travel to Neverland buying his time so he could have his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. It was many years later that Neal return to Neverland as a teenager. They instantly rekindled that brotherhood for a few years. Then they met Tinker Bell a beautiful outcast fairy. It was love at first sight for the both of them. They both courted her, innocently flirted with the sexy blonde bombshell. But she was dynamite, too hot to handle.

They did not wanted to lose each other over a woman so they vowed that they would let her chose. The three became inseparable friends. It was innocent at first she loved the attention of both brothers. Tinker Bell wasn't easily controlled she was wild at heart and loved danger.

A few years into their friendship she seduces Killian into her bed. Killian had been a pirate so he was ruthless but deep down he loved Neal the young boy he had found half drown. He didn't want to hurt him so he had agree with Tinker Bell to keep their affair a secret. But she had a secret of her own; she was also sleeping with Neal too.

Neal was a young innocent boy with no experience in love. He felt lucky to be chosen over Killian and had promised Tinker Bell to keep their love a secret. She continued to deceive them. Until one day Killian followed Neal into the old hollow and found him in Tinker Bell's arms. It was there that their troubles began. Killian goes into rage and killed Tinker Bell. Neal was so devastated that never forgave Killian it was there that their feud began.

They spent the rest of their lives fighting each other. Always in Neverland never growing old until Neal found a way out. Neal had spent over a hundred years trying to get off the island but Pan held him back. One day Neal finds his opportunity to infiltrate Pans camp. He discovers a strange crystal ball that Tinker Bell had told him about. The crystal ball show the person's deepest desire. Neal almost dropped it when he sees Emma Swan in Mystic Falls.

He quickly devices a plan using squid ink he paralyzes Pan. He had some magic after all Tinker Bell had bestow him with magic but he was no match for Pan so that's why he couldn't go head to head with him. Killian had promised to make Neal's life a living hell so he followed and together they fled the island aboard the Jolly Rogers and ended in Mystic Falls.

Part III

Emma walks into her house a little past 9pm. She had grown up in that house and the memories were still vivid it had only been a few months since her parent's death.

Emma: I'm sorry, I'll do the dishes...

She stops mid sentence because she realizes her mother is not there to scold her for not washing the dishes.

Lily is at the door.

Lily: I don't care about the dishes but there's no food.

Emma: I'm sorry...it's...

Lily: It's okay, come on let's go to the Grill. I'm tap out and it's Matt's turn to buy diner.

Emma takes out her wallet, throws her backpack on the floor, and grabs her purse. Lily and Emma walk over to the Mystic Falls Grill that is only a few blocks down.

Lily: Emma, did you see the new guy around school? He's so cute. I think his name is Neal.

Emma: He's actually nice, I found him in the street and he walked me home.

Lily: So there's interest? Just watch out Caroline had her eye on him she wouldn't stop flirting with him during social studies. She kept crossing her legs until professor Saltzman ask her Miss Forbes do you need to go the restroom. The whole class laughed. The guy seem to find her annoying.

They walk into Mystic Falls Grill to find Matt busing tables. The three of them worked at the Grill. Matt had a rough start in life his mom tended to drink and sleep around with men so he basically raise himself. His father had walked out on them and his older sister, Vicky was as bad as his mother. Unfortunately Vicky had died last year of an overdose.

Lily and Emma proceed to sit in a back table.

Matt: Lily, Emma what can I get for you.

Matt is joking he already knew their order. How could he not he still loved Emma. He proceeds to bring them their cheeseburgers and fries. A beer for Lily and a root beer for Emma.

Lily is the first one to spot Caroline Forbes, the girl had it all, looks, money, popularity, her mom was the sheriff so she got away with everything.

Caroline: Well, well if it isn't the two orphans.

Lily was always the one who would stand up.

Lily: Give it up Forbes.

Caroline takes the table on the center of the room with her posey. She sits like the queen bee she is.

Lily and Emma are eating when Lily noticed Neal walks directly to the bar. It's was clear that most of these kids were too young to drink but Grill never cared.

He orders a beer; Caroline hasn't taken her eyes off him but he is discreetly watching Emma. Lily is the only one that has notice. She's about to tell Emma to talk to him but Caroline walks directly to him.

Caroline: Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes, I seen you around school you must be new.

Neal is clearly trying to be nice.

Neal: Nice to meet you, I'm Neal, if you'll excuse me.

Caroline is angry to see him take his beer and walk away to Emma and Lily's table.

Neal: Emma, I didn't know you hung out here.

Lily laughs.

Lily: This is the only place to hangout here.

Emma turning red.

Emma: This is Lily, my friend and roommate.

Neal: Mind if I take a seat.

Emma is so flushed she nods. She's unsure as to what to say. She truly hopes he doesn't bring the whole cemetery thing. The last thing she needs is for Caroline to tease her even more or for Lily to start asking if she's okay.

Lily: What brings you to the quiet town of Mystic Falls.

Neal: Well you see I like to travel, unfortunately my uncle likes to follow.

Emma is just listening.

Lily laughs.

Lily: That's the funniest thing I heard.

Neal: Unfortunately, it's true. You see there is an error on my birth certificate that claims I'm seventeen instead of eighteen so I have another year under my uncle's care. I ran away but he found me.

Neal was unsure why had he told them that story. The story was partially true, Killian had made sure he was seventeen.

Lily: Well at least you have family.

Neal: Trust me I rather be an orphan...I'm sorry I didn't...

Emma and Lily: It's okay.

Neal: Well at least you have each other.

It is in that day that Emma and Lily became friends with Neal Cassidy.

Part IV

It had been few months since Neal came to the town of Mystic Falls. Although he loved hanging out with Emma and Lily he found himself falling in love with her not because she looked like Tinker Bell but of because of her; he found her intriguing it was like they had met in another life. Killian was still in town on the sidelines; he still had not made his move. Neal is alone with Lily; Emma was working at the Grill with Matt.

Neal: What's the deal with Matt? I mean he's like a puppy following Emma.

Lily: You like her don't you?

Neal is trying to act innocent.

Neal: Who Emma? No, it's just... is it that obvious?

Lily laughs.

Lily: Yes, but why haven't you ask her? Matt is her ex boyfriend.

Neal: It's complicated.

Lily: It doesn't have to be. I wonder does any of this has to do with your uncle?

Neal: A big part does.

Lily and Emma had seen Killian around drinking and flirting with every women in town.

Lily: I must say he's gorgeous. Why won't you let us meet him.

Neal: Because he's an asshole... I'm sorry I got to go.

He has seen Killian in the shadows hiding like the predator he was; he had a bottle of rum. He quickly spots Neal.

Killian drunk.

Killian: Neal, my boy where have you been.

Neal: Go home, sleep it off.

Killian waves his hand and he's cohesive.

Killian: Why would I do that? I saw you with her, so this is why we are here. I must say she's gorgeous, although she's missing that audacity of Tink.

Neal: STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Killian: Or what?

Neal is about to say something when out of nowhere a car explodes right in front of the Grill. A girl is crying.

Killian: Have fun.

He disappears into the night. Neal quickly runs to make sure everyone is okay. The girl is crying bleeding from her arm. She must have broken the car window with it. Neal take off his jacket and puts it on the girl's hand arm. Neal doesn't even need to ask why the girl is crying. She's so drunk she doesn't remember why she drank or why she burn that car. Neal clearly knows it was Killian and his power of compulsion. He could make anyone do anything and not remember why.

Neal: Put pressure on it.

The fire fighters arrive to put out the burning car and an ambulance arrives to take the girl.

Lily: Neal, what happened?

Neal: I was talking to my uncle trying to convince him to go home and sleep it off. I heard the explosion. I came to help... is anyone in the Grill hurt.

Lily: No, luckily the fire didn't spread. Apparently the girl started it. She kept saying it wasn't her.

Neal: Come on, let's go inside and wait for Emma's shift to be over.

It is midnight when Neal walks into the mansion he's living with Killian.

Killian is on the sofa with a semi conscious woman in his arms.

Neal: What is the matter with you?

Killian zips up his pants and grabs the semi conscious girl. He looks into her eye with his deep blue eyes.

Killian using his compulsion.

Killian: You got off work tired of your pathetic life you got wasted and drove your car off the bridge.

Neal: Please no, leave her out of this.

Something about Neal's plead reminds him of the young boy he found at sea.

Killian: Fine, must YOU spoil all the fun.

He compelled the girl to believe she went home from work; she had a bad headache and took aspirin and fell asleep.

Neal: Thank you.

Killian: For not sending the girl to her death. Trust me I was doing her a favor.

Neal: Killian, please stop this futile feud.

Killian: I finally realizes why are we here, Emma Swan. She's gorgeous the sweet an innocent blonde, it's like they are twins.

Neal: She's not Tink.

Killian: We shall see.

Neal: Please, why can't you leave me alone.

Killian: Because I swore to torment you for an eternity. I still need to find the bloody crocodile and kill him. I will find a way to kill him.

Neal doesn't know what to say he simply walks away to his room. Although his father had disappointed him by letting go of him, he still hoped Killian would never achieve his goal. Neal had found the real story thanks to Tinker Bell. She had shown his how to use the magic crystal ball. He knew Milah had left him and his father to go with Killian. He resent her for a while but now he pity her. He does what he usually does when he's angry, write in his journal. He takes out the journal but stops.

Neal to himself: Not today.

Neal is terrified of Killian's words so he takes out the necklace that he stole from Tinker Bell. The necklace allow for the person wearing to be immune to magic, that included Killian's compulsion. He puts it on his pocket and decides to give it to Emma.

He decides to climb out the window and head to the cemetery. He had never had closure regarding his mother's death maybe that was why he found comfort in the cemetery.

Part V

He's walking the empty desolate streets he had been in town long enough to avoid Sheriff Forbes the last thing he needed was to have Killian pick him up.

He hastily walks through the cemetery. Although he didn't know anyone who died, he felt like they were his friends. He's deep in the middle of the cemetery where he sees Emma sitting between the tombs of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert; she's writing in her diary.

He walks towards her like he hasn't see her the last thing he wants to do is scare her.

Emma: Neal?

Neal: Emma, I guess I'm not the only weirdo that walks through the cemetery at night.

They both laugh.

Emma: I...

Neal: Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

He sits close to her. They exchanged a few words about school. She starts trying to fish information about Lily, and Caroline and girls in general. She likes Neal and suspects he likes her but she wonders why hasn't he made move on her. She's afraid that perhaps she misread the signals. They spent several hours in the cemetery just talking. Then she begins to fish information about his uncle.

Emma: What's the deal with your uncle. I seen him for afar. Lily had a close look and swears the man is gorgeous, she said he looks like a movie star and all the girl are hyperventilating when he's around.

Neal: Unfortunately that's true, not that he needs looks his talent with women are beyond this world. Rum and women are his two passion. Emma, please stay away from him; he's a monster...

Emma: I'm so sorry...

Neal: It's okay, my parents were just as bad so I'm use to it. Although I did meet a family in London who took me in for a while. Emma if I ask you to do something for me would you do it?

Emma: Depends on what?

Neal takes out the necklace that belonged to Tinker Bell.

Neal: Emma, I need you to wear this necklace to protect you. Never take it off and my uncle will never hurt you. I know this sound silly.

She allows him to put the necklace. She feels bold enough and she's about to kiss him. He moves and she kisses him on the cheek.

Emma feels like such a fool for misreading the moment. She's trying to brake the awkward silence.

Emma: Thank you, I will never take it off.

It's 3am so he walks her home. He feels like such a jerk because he rejected her because he knows any relationship will end up with her death.

He quickly makes it home with her kiss still lingers on his cheek. She's no Tinker Bell, she's no professional at arousing men. She's sweet and innocent. But he knew Killian would make his move.

The next day Neal is heading out the door when he's stopped by Killian. He has eighty six the pirate leather and is wearing a suit even his hook is gone replace a prosthetic hand.

Neal: Where are you going dress like that?

Killian: You didn't think I forgot parent teacher conference after all you are my favor nephew.

Neal rolling his eyes.

Neal: You got to be kidding, you can clean up but some dirt just won't come off.

Killian throws Neal against the door.

Killian: Look you little asshole this whole uncle thing can go easy or hard. I could just compelled this entire town to kill each other. I can even compelled Emma to my bed.

Killian has finally struck a nerve.

Neal: YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!

Killian: Or what?

Neal: Don't test Killian.

Killian: I'm a nice uncle I'll let you drive.

Unwilling Neal gets into the car with Killian. He drives them to Mystic Falls High School. He quickly parks and starts walking fast leaving Killian behind.

They arrive on campus as the students and there parents are making their way into the building. Neal was hoping Lily and Emma would not show but to his dismay he is approach by them.

Lily: Neal, you came. I thought you weren't coming.

Killian is right behind him.

Killian sweetly.

Killian: Where are your manners my boy aren't you going to present me.

Neal has no choice to finally present him.

Neal: This is my uncle Killian Jones.

Killian: Lily and Emma, right. I seen you around but my nephew seems to be embarrassed of his uncle because he has never invited you over. You're welcome to come over we live on the Salvatore Mansion.

Emma: Thank you.

They quickly part ways because the teachers are separating students and parents.

Neal grabs Killian by his arm.

Neal: Please behave these people have nothing to do with our feud.

Killian: On that you are wrong. I swore to make your life a living hell what could be worse than hurting those around you. If you're nice to me maybe I'll consider behaving.

Neal quickly leaves Killian and joins the students. Killian joins the parents and teachers. He is quickly the center of attention.

Neal returns back to Emma and Lily. He's on edge as waiting for Killian to massacre everyone.

Lily: Your uncle seems nice.

Neal: Don't be fool he's a wolf in sheep clothing. Can we please not talk about him.

They quickly change the subject. Neal survives parents teachers conferences with only the minor incident of some TA hooking up with Killian on a closet. What Neal doesn't know is that this is an act, Killian wanted to know about his movements.

Part VI

Emma had always love cheerleading. She loved dancing and coming up with routines. She had won the title as captain fair and square. Although Caroline was in the squad she was miserable because it was the only place she couldn't impose her will.

Emma was kind and chose the girls based on skill and not beauty or body types. She had gotten in many arguments with Caroline because of that. Caroline was plain mean and vicious calling the girls fat, and ugly it was Emma that put a stop to it.

Emma was truly excited about this game because that team had finally made it to the championship because of their new quarterback and captain, Neal Cassidy. Although Lily was not on the squad she was a helper. She is taking to Neal about Emma.

Lily: You should confess to Emma how you feel. It's unfair that you hurt her...

Neal remember the kiss in the cemetery.

Neal: Did she say something...I didn't mean to...I...

Lily: Why can't you just tell her the truth?

Neal: It's complicated.

Matt interrupts the moment.

Matt: Cassidy, the coach is starting.

He looks from Neal to Lily. Matt still loved Emma so he was hoping Neal had a thing for Lily and not Emma.

The games ends a with favorable outcomes for the first time in ten years Mystic Falls High wins the championship. They all rejoice on finally winning. Caroline comes up with the idea of making a bonfire on the wood. She has been planing this for months so she had arranged every detail even convince Sheriff Forbes to leave them alone and allow them to drink. After the game they pack the bus and they head to the celebration.

Emma unwillingly goes, she has tried to keep her distance from Neal ever since the almost kiss incident. She spots Neal taking to Caroline. Then it hits her perhaps he likes Caroline and only sees her as a friend. She quickly starts searching for Lily. She's kinda annoyed that Lily force her to come and she's not here.

She's about to leave when she sees her, Bonnie Bennett. She's surprised to see her there although she was a senior, Bonnie was a outsider who was mostly invisible. She had not seen her in the game. She wonder what compelled her to come. Emma was always kind so she decides to walk over and maybe start a conversation.

She walking when out of nowhere an explosion is heard. One of the four buses they had taken explodes sending shards of glass and metal through the wind. Emma quickly ducks to the floor but her eyes are on Bonnie who waves her hand and all the shards move avoiding most of the crowd. She is mesmerized by her, unable to believe her eyes.

Everyone turns around to the explosion site only to see a girl screaming. Emma doesn't remember her name. She turns back to see Bonnie but she is gone. The girl walks into the bonfire she is cover with blood but has no wounds.

Girl: I didn't... it wasn't me.

Neal quickly walks over to the girl. This has Killian written all over it. The rest of the group is paralyzed with fear. Emma is intrigued by Bonnie, and confused; she decides to go the bus that is burning.

Neal is trying to reason with the girl.

She whispers:

Let the games begin.

She stabs herself with a shard and dies in his arms. He gently lays her on the ground.

The crowd goes wild and begin to run everyone attempting to leave. Neal is searching for Emma. She walks to the buses just as the second bus explodes. Neal spots her and is quickly by her side. Emma immediately recognized Lily's shoes, how could she not they were hers; she had let Lily borrow her shoes. She's pass out by the second bus.

Emma runs to where Lily's body is lying unconscious.

Emma: LILY! NO! WAKE UP!

The second bus explodes sending shards, Neal quickly knocks Emma to the ground. He quickly takes Lily's pulse. Neal takes Lily's into his arms and they quickly make their way out as the third bus explodes, then the fourth one. By this time the Sheriff, the firefighters and the paramedics are in scene most of the crowd is gone. Neal carrying Lily and leads Emma to the only place he can think off the cemetery. They go deep into the cemetery.

Emma breaking down crying.

Emma: We have to back... she dying...

Lily is still unconscious but she's coughing blood. Neal does the one thing he swore never to do, use magic. He take off a necklace that he always carried with him. It was the last of the pixie dust. He open the bottle and sprinkle the dust on Lily. Lily's wounds begin to heal.

Emma: What did you do?

Neal: It's not important.

Lily begins to wake up.

Lily: What happened?

Neal: You were on your way to the bonfire the buses exploded and you were caught on the fire the blast knock you unconscious. We brought you here because the Sheriff, Firefighters and paramedics are all over the place along with several news reporters.

Lily is looking at Emma with disbelief. Neal gives a Emma a pleading look.

Emma: It's true, now we have to find a way out of here.

Neal: Lily, there a fence in that back that leads to an alley then take the back streets. Be careful don't get seen.

Lily: What about you two?

Neal: I'll make sure Emma gets home safe don't worry.

Lily jumps the fence and follows Neal's plan.

Emma is alone with Neal.

Emma: What did you do to her?

Neal is about to open his mouth when out of nowhere comes out Killian dress in his leather with a hook in place of his missing hand.

Killian: Yes Neal, what did you do?

Neal angrily at Killian.

Neal: Stay out of this asshole.

Emma seems intrigued at the conversation or rather insults trading between Neal and Killian.

Killian: Forgive my nephew's manners he takes after his father.

Killian and Neal are ready for a fight. Emma is the one that spots Bonnie Bennett she's begin to think the girl was involved with what happened.

Emma to Bonnie.

Emma: What are you doing here?

Killian and Neal turn around to see her. She's chanting strange words. She waves her hands and Neal and Killian are on the floor in excruciating pain. Emma is the only one spare from Bonnie's wrath.

Emma: Please stop...

She looks confused at Emma breaking her concentration from the spell. Killian take that opportunity and covers the place with fog.

Killian to Bonnie.

Killian: You don't have to be the strongest or fastest all you have to be is smarter than your opponent.

He quickly take a tree branch and hits Bonnie on the head. She unconscious and Killian takes off. Emma helps Neal to his feet.

Neal: Come on we gotta go.

Emma: What was that all about? And what about Bonnie?

Neal: I promise you she'll be fine.

Emma unwilling takes Neal's hand and together they leave the cemetery. She see Bonnie get up just as Neal is climbing the fence. They quickly make it to her house where Lily is waiting for her.

Part VII

The next day the tv is bombarded with the news of a young girl committing suicide. She apparently set on fire four buses. They had spin the story as a party gone wrong. The case was under investigation but homicide had been rule out. Emma quickly turn off the tv and heads to the one person that can shed some light on the situation, Neal. Lily is still in bed Emma quickly gets dress and heads over to the Salvatore mansion.

The place is breathtaking beautiful but something dark lurk within its beauty. She knock the door. She waits for a minute the door is open by Killian.

Killian smiling wickedly.

Killian: Emma Swan, come in.

Emma is unsure as to whether to come in or not. She goes directly to the point.

Emma: Is Neal here?

Killian: He's taking a shower but between me and you some dirt can't wash off no matter how hard he tries.

Emma is disgusted by his comment. She's beginning to see why Neal hate him so much.

Emma: Can you let him know I came.

She's about to walk away but Killian appears behind her and she turns around. He's like a predator closing on his prey.

Killian: I can see why he likes you.

He begins to pass his finger through her shoulder.

Emma pushes him away and begins to walk away. She turns back to make sure he went back in but is surprised to find him in front of her. She paralyzed with fear he takes a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Killian: You know you remind me of someone.

He pulls her close to him. His body is touching her. She attempts to struggle but he's too strong. He looks into her eyes.

Killian: I can make you forget about that preteen moronic boy. You can have a real man.

He takes Emma into his arms and begins to kiss her. She doesn't know what to do so she bite his lips.

Killian: You like to play rough.

He picks her and throw her over his shoulders like a child.

Emma screaming.

Emma: LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

It's no use what she didn't know was that Killian had compelled all his neighbors to ignore all they saw.

All the commotion must had brought Neal out. His hair is wet and he's wearing jeans without a shirt and he's barefoot. He quick punches Killian forcing him to let go of Emma.

Neal at Emma.

Neal: Go I'll explain later.

Emma is unsure if she should leave him so she standing there paralyzed with fear. Killian quickly responds to Neal's punch sending him to the floor. She is surprised that Neal is quickly back on his feet. Killian comes at him again only Neal dodges out the way. Neal is about to punch Killian again but Killian throws him to the ground and pins him down.

Killian: I could kill you but where is the fun in that. Maybe I'll break that pretty nose or that jaw.

Emma is terrified of what Killian might do to Neal. She's looking for something use as a weapon then she sees a shovel. She quickly grabs it and hits Killian on the head with it. Neal and Emma look at each other for a moment. Neal is back on his feet unable to say anything.

Emma breaks the silence.

Emma: Please you owe me an explanation about yesterday and today.

Neal: Not here, let me get dress.

Emma stays outside with the shovel in hand just in case Killian wakes up. Neal returns and together they go. He leads her to the most unlikely place, the cemetery.

They have been walking for a while. Emma finally stops in front of her parents tombstone.

Emma: Please, Neal.

Neal: This isn't easy for me... I'm sorry I got you involved...

Emma: Why don't we start by the beginning? Or at the very least tell me what did you do to Lily. I saw her she was dying.

Neal has decided to tell Emma the truth even if it gets him locked.

Neal: Emma, do you believe in magic?

Emma: At this point I'm not sure of anything.

Neal: How old do you think I am?

Emma: Eighteen although I must say sometime you come across as older. Why all the questions? Please Neal just tell me the truth.

Neal: I'm actually over two hundred years old. I come from what is known another realm. And yes Emma magic does exist. Killian is not my uncle, he's Captain Hook I know he doesn't look like the weird movie version. You want to know how I saved Lily, it's called pixie dust. A malevolent fairy named Tinker Bell gave it to me. We were living in Neverland prisoners of Peter Pan. I found a crystal ball that lead me to you. The night your parents died... I was here... I saw the car go under. I tried... it was me I was the one that pull you out of the water. Your father was still alive and conscious, he was trying to pull out your seatbelt you were stuck. I'm sorry I tried to go back but...

Emma is silently taking in everything Neal has just confess.

Emma: You loved her, Tinker Bell didn't you and Killian. He mentioned I remind him of someone, was that her?

Neal looking at her strangely.

Neal: Yes, you could be her twin… wait a minute you believe me.

Emma: Neal, I don't know what to believe. All I know is that you save my friend. Tell me that girl that stab herself, it was Killian wasn't it. He tried it on me...

Neal: It's called compulsion. He can make anyone do anything but simply looking them in the eyes. The person won't even remember anything. The necklace I gave you is an anti magic talisman. I'm sorry to have burden you... I shouldn't have come here...I'm truly sorry.

Emma hold Neal's face in her hands.

Emma: Is this why you never confess you like me? Or do you just like me because I look like her?

Neal: At first I was drawn to you because you looked like her. Then I got to know you and you're nothing like her. I wanted to confess that I was falling in love with you but I knew the dangers.

He removes a strand of her golden hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. They are face to face. Emma is bold enough to kiss him and this time he does not reject her. In that kiss Emma surrender herself.

This was the end of Isaac story. But what Isaac wasn't counting on was on Emma waking up.

Part VIII

Emma moves back confused as to why is Neal alive and why are they in this town. They are young again.

All Emma can think of is Henry.

Emma: Henry?

Neal looks at her confused.

Neal: Who is Henry?

Emma is desperately trying to understand why she is sitting here kissing teenage Neal. She is about to say something when Neal's spots Bonnie she's about to cast her spell.

Neal to Bonnie.

Neal: Please don't I mean you no harm.

Bonnie looks at him strangely. She goes directly to the point.

Bonnie: You're not a vampire? And you don't belong in this story. What magic are you two playing with?

Emma trying to act causally.

Emma: Magic?

Bonnie: Lets skip the games where are Elena, Stephan and Damon?

Neal: What are you talking about?

Bonnie seems to believe them.

Bonnie: There is something off about you two.

Neal: We don't want any trouble. I have no idea what are you talking about.

Bonnie: What do you take me for a fool? You are not from this realm. How and why did you cross realms and where is Elena, Stephan and Damon? I have all this memories of my friends but for some strange reason they never happened.

Emma: We don't know? But I know the answers lie in Storybrooke, Maine.

Bonnie looks at her confused.

Bonnie: Is that where Elena, Stephan and Damon are at?

Emma: I'm not sure.

Neal: Why does that place sounds familiar?

Emma: We been there Neal.

He looks at her confused. She has decided to tell him the truth.

Emma to Bonnie.

Emma: Can I have a moment alone with Neal. I promise to help you unravel this story.

Bonnie quickly disappears leaving Emma and Neal alone. Emma tells Neal the entire story about Issac, Rumpelstiltskin, how he is supposed to be death and how they have a son name Henry. She is surprised Neal believes her. Bonnie eventually shows up and they convince her that they don't know where Elena, Stephan and Damon are. All they know is the answers lied in Storybooke, Maine.

Bonnie uses her magic to help them find the town of Storybooke. Emma decides to tell Lily the truth. Bonnie decides to embark on the trip and all four of them go in search of Storybooke Maine. Killian kept she's promised so he follows Neal.

Part VIX

Emma, Neal, Lily and Bonnie are in Emma's yellow bug driving to Storybooke, Maine. Neal and Lily are unsure if they believe Emma's story but they agreed to take this road trip. Killian is right behind them they have tried to shake him off but he is right behind. Bonnie only wants to find Elena, Stephan and Damon that's the reason she's with this strangers. They are close to Storybooke, Maine, Emma feels it and as the distance get smaller they begin to age to their proper age. Neal and Lily are confused as to why they just age 10 years in a matter of hours but they decide that perhaps there is an explanation.

Bonnie: We are here.

Lily and Neal at the same time.

Both: There's is nothing there.

Emma is the only one who is not surprised. She stops the car in the middle of nowhere. Bonnie gets off the car and walks a few steps. She waves her hand, say a few words and sign appears that says Welcome to Storybooke. Bonnie gets back into the car and Emma proceed to drive.

Bonnie to Emma.

Bonnie: What about the pirate?

Emma: Don't worry, once we are inside I have a feeling everyone will get their memories back.

Neal and Lily have been quite, they are following Emma.

The minute the car cross the town line Neal, Lily and Killian who is following them remember everything, they get their memories. They find the entire town asleep by a sleeping spell.

Neal: So everything is true. But how?

Emma: I don't know, but I bet your father does.

Lily: What was all that about?

Emma: That's what I intent to find out.

Emma quickly step on then gas and they head to Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker. Killian is right behind them. He take off running after them before the enter Mr. Gold's shop.

Killian: Swan, what happened?

Neal is heartbroken to see the familiarity in which Killian treats Emma with.

Emma is about to open the door but senses the magical barrier.

Bonnie: I don't have time for this she chants a spell and waves her hand and the barrier is down.

She quickly runs into the shop calling Elena, Stephan and Damon. The others followed only to find Isaac and Mr. Gold on the floor.

Bonnie to Isaac.

Bonnie: Where are my friends?

She waves her hand but nothing happens.

Neal quickly rushes to Mr. Gold's side.

Neal: Papa, what's wrong?

Mr. Gold breathing heavily pulls out his heart that is turning into coal.

Mr. Gold: Bae?

Neal: Papa, no...

Mr. Gold faints into Neal's arms. Emma is by his side. Neal looks at Bonnie and they are surprised that she pulls out his heart and breaks it in half. She puts half of it on Mr. Gold and returns the other half to Neal.

Neal: Thank you.

Bonnie: Please help me find my friends.

Neal: I don't have any magic but I'm sure my papa can.

With all the commotion Isaac had taken off running.

Mr. Gold begins to wake up the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is Neal.

Mr. Gold: Death is not so bad if I get to see you one late time.

Neal: Papa, you're not dead, apparently neither am I.

Mr. Gold gets off the floor and they proceed to explain the situation. He opens a portal for Bonnie, her friends are in the realm of untold stories. They eventually make their way back to Mystic Falls. Mr. Gold wakes up the town from the sleeping spell. He uses the sorcerer's hat one more time to release the fairies and the apprentice.

Part VX

Mr. Gold is with Neal and the apprentice in his shop.

Mr. Gold: Thank you for everything. I will forever be in your debt. I know I wasn't a good father... I tried so hard and I ended up being like Pan.

Neal: You are nothing like Pan. I understand why you took the power... you wanted to keep me safe. I'm sorry...I should I stay but I was afraid of what the power was doing to you.

Mr. Gold: It doesn't matter anymore.

He takes out the dagger and without hesitation gives it to him.

Neal: No, I can't...

Mr. Gold: Please, hide it, keep it safe.

Neal takes the dagger and puts it in his pocket.

Neal: What about the author? He took off.

Apprentice: He can't do anything given that he gave up the power.

Neal: How?

Apprentice: He brought you back.

Neal: So that's it, we are safe.

Apprentice: We need to find an author, without him we ease to exist.

Mr. Gold has been quiet just listening to Neal and the apprentice.

The entrance bell rings, Mr. Gold is the first one to walk to the front of the shop.

Henry angrily runs into Mr. Gold's shop.

Henry: I won't let you ruin everything. What are you playing at?

Mr. Gold: Henry my boy you don't understand...

All the commotion has brought Neal and the apprentice.

Henry takes one look at Neal.

Henry: Father... I thought you were... mom told me... I didn't believe her. We have been trying to get into the shop but it's locked.

Neal looks at Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry I put a protection spell.

Neal angrily.

Neal: I almost believe you...

Mr. Gold: Bae, please you have to believe me... I only want to help...

He waves his hand an the spell is gone.

Neal: Save it...

Mr. Gold: Please... my boy.

Neal can see Mr. Gold is trying so he cannot refuse his plea.

Neal: Fine then help us find the author.

Mr. Gold: I do have something that might help.

He takes a potion and set it on the table.

Apprentice: NO! I won't let you do that.

Neal to apprentice.

Neal: What is that?

Apprentice: The illusionist spell, with that any person who drinks it can be the author. To taint the quill with such dark magic is not the way.

Mr. Gold: So what do you suggest that he pass the quill around all the inhabitants of Storybooke and see if it light up. What is if the author is not in Storybooke?

Apprentice: The author is in Storybooke I can feel it we just need to find him.

Emma, Regina, and the Charming's walk into the shop.

Mr. Gold is annoyed.

Mr. Gold: This isn't reunion at Granny's.

Neal rolls his eyes at Mr. Gold.

Everyone is discussing when the bell rings and to everyone surprised it's Belle. Mr. Gold takes one look at her and his heart flutters. She cannot look him into his eyes. She walks walks over the Regina and Emma.

Belle to Regina and Emma.

Belle: I found an easier way to find the author. Based on these reading the author is not yet an adult.

Apprentice to Belle.

Apprentice: How do we find him? I would normally know if the previous author was dead but since Isaac is alive all I can only feel the energy.

Belle: According to this the author is not yet an adult, he must come from both dark and light... I can think of such person.

She looks at Henry and they all turn to look at Henry.

Henry: It can't be me... I have no magic.

The apprentice gives him the quill. Henry takes it into his hand and it light up proving that he is the author.

Part VXI

Belle and the apprentice have been trying to find a way to get ink. She has been spending her time raiding Regina's vault; she's been avoiding Mr. Gold's shop. She quickly heads to the library to find the apprentice tired. She can see something is wrong.

Belle: What's wrong?

Apprentice: Nothing, just that this man is tired.

She looks at him intensely.

Belle: You're dying?

Apprentice: You are very clever but not everything has to be rationalized specially love. Can you do something for me.

Belle: Anything.

Apprentice: Neal, bring him to me. He is the next apprentice. The answer you seek is in front of you.

Belle quickly calls Neal and the apprentice burden him with the task of being the next apprentice right before he dies.

Belle quickly goes into the one place she's been avoiding, Mr. Gold's shop.

The entrance bell rings and Mr. Gold is standing in the back counter. She can see he is so happy the return of Neal has made him happy yet he is sad for he has lost her.

Belle: I think I found the ink. The union of light and darkness.

He looks at her confused.

Mr. Gold: I have something for you Mrs French.

He hands her the divorce papers given her the deed to the library and a lot of money.

Belle: I can't take this...

Mr. Gold: Go with Will see the world like you always wanted.

She takes his face on her hands.

Belle: There's a problem I don't love Will.

Mr. Gold: Others will come.

Belle: That may be but I only love you.

Mr. Gold: Who could ever love a beast.

Belle: I can.

She kisses him and for the first time he believes her.

She figures out that the ink can be created from the union of their blood. But the ink is not the only thing they created a few months later Belle is pregnant. She eventually gives birth to a baby girl they name Autumn.

Thanks to the author happy ending become a reality. Emma finally understood why she couldn't say to Killian that she loved him, her heart belonged to Neal. Regina finally get her happy ending with Robin. Killian had lost his second love to a member of the Gold family but this time around he did the right thing he took his shipped and sail the seven seas only to a a new love, a woman called Ace. Together they sail the seven seas collecting treasures.

Neal and Henry made sure to keep the balance. They finally returned to their rightful home in the Enchanted Forest where everyone got the ending they deserve.


End file.
